


Turin's Tortured Beleg Poems

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Turin kills Beleg, he remembers the best friend he ever had by poetry.  Two sonnet-ish poems, one rhymeless quatrain, and a semi-formless lament.  There also may be more in the future.</p><p>Beware, bad poetry and angst ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The sweat breaks on his brow;  
His fingers clutch my hair.  
The last breath knows he now;  
He falls thus to Death's snare.

Ai, curséd hand! So cruel!  
His blood upon this blade!  
My friend, this fairest jewel  
To silver death betrayed!

The Curse, my Lord, forever rules this hand.  
To death I go! Let me now leave this land.


	2. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Turin kills Beleg, he remembers the best friend he ever had by poetry. Two sonnet-ish poems, one rhymeless quatrain, and a semi-formless lament. There also may be more in the future.

The Strongbow lays his hand now to the sword,  
And on that day his curse is drawn and sealed.  
Anglachel forged with starlight has no lord;  
But to the Lady, Beleg would not yield.

And into death delivered the mighty weapon  
The greatest Elf to ever draw the bow.  
Curse and Curse again, birthing a Son—  
Betrayal was beget, and horror did it sow.

Foul instrument, by foul side now you lay!  
Iron of Death shall you be called forever from this day!

 

 

*Lady - Melian, who predicted the betrayal of Beleg by Anlachel.


	3. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Turin kills Beleg, he remembers the best friend he ever had by poetry. Two sonnet-ish poems, one rhymeless quatrain, and a semi-formless lament. There also may be more in the future.

He draws the fletching to his cheek and waits.  
The fingers do not twitch, nor elbow tremble.  
Cuthalion he is called not for naught.  
He waits now for his target to draw nigh.

 

*Cuthalion means Strongbow.


	4. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Turin kills Beleg, he remembers the best friend he ever had by poetry. Two sonnet-ish poems, one rhymeless quatrain, and a semi-formless lament. There also may be more in the future.

Swift are thine arrows, true is thy aim!  
Ah my friend, Beleg the Strongbow!  
But truer than thy bow is thy friendship;  
Greater than thy strength is thy word!  
Thou hast granted me more than  
I ever could hope to deserve, and thou  
Hast been repaid by mine cruel curse!

Alas my bloodline. Alas thy loyalty!  
It should not have been as it was.  
Long after my mortal death should thee  
Have haunted these fair woods.  
Long should thine aim have laid to rest  
The forces of the Darkest One!  
But by my hand is hard Fate aided.

Rest thee now in lands beyond these shores.  
Rest and be comforted; Beleg, my friend; the Strongbow.


End file.
